wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Halloween
Fall Game 2008 written by Kate Kernochan and Molly Ostertag. Overview Podunk, Wisconsin, is a tiny conservative town with a small pagan population which decided to kidnap children and summon Loki on Halloween. The government got involved. Craziness ensued. Teaser Part 1 James Merrick sat on his front porch amid cotton-ball cobwebs and a scattering of crunchy fall leaves. Paper cutouts of ghosts and skeletons fluttered in a cold breeze. James had a kitchen knife in his hand and a plump pumpkin balanced on his knees. He had just finished carving its sinister grin when he saw motion out of the corner of his eye. An unfamiliar man dressed in a tweed three-piece suit, wearing an old-fashioned derby hat on his head and carrying a briefcase, was walking down the street. James knew everyone in Podunk, Wisconsin, but his mind failed to conjure up a match for this man’s lean and unshaven face. As he watched, a couple of dry leaves fell from the branches and swirled around the man, fluttering to the ground in his wake. The man turned a corner and James heard the sound of a car revving and then accelerating, down Main Street and out of town. He went back to carving his pumpkin, forgetting the unfamiliar man as he scooped out gooey pumpkin guts and spilled them all over the porch floor. “James,” his mother called, “I bought you your vampire teeth for Halloween!” James jumped up and ran inside, leaving the half finished pumpkin behind him. “They’re glow-in-the-dark,” his mom said, “For all that trick-or-treating you’ll be doing...” Part 2 Raine smoothed back her long, dark hair, and bit her lip, concentrating hard on the task at hand. All Hallow's Eve was hours away, and with her altar barely set up, she was falling behind on preparations. The smell of burning pumpkins seeds reached her nostrils. "Oh, my Goddess!" She exclaimed, and raced to save the pumpkin seeds from their crispy death that the toaster oven promised should they stay in much longer. Raine quickly pulled the tray out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool. Shaking her head, she sat down on her kitchen stool. She took a deep, cleansing breath, but that did not keep her thoughts from rushing back in to her head. She could not get this man out of her head. She had seen him briefly at the Awareness Center, when, while selling some crystals to some costumers, he had meandered in to her shop and tipped his bowler hat to her with a mischievous expression on his face, and promptly turned around and left. The Goddess must have sent him as a sign for her, one that she was still trying to figure out. He had been wearing a peculiar suit, a three-piece tweed, and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. The odd thing was, in the teeny tiny town of Podunk, everyone knew everything about everyone. Raine already knew what almost every child was dressing up as for All Hallow's Eve, and who was planning on TP-ing her uncle's house this year. Not in all her years had she seen someone so peculiar pass through. And why had he come in to her Awareness Shop for nothing at all but to acknowledge her? No matter, she would focus on this later. What was important now was the finishing touches on her All Hallow's Eve display. She made her way back to the porch, and breathed in the cool autumn air. Looking directly to her left she saw her neighbor, a kind man whom everyone called Wolf, tiding up his altar. Raine waved. "Blessed be!" she called. "Blessed be!" Wolf responded, smiling. Two pedestrians glanced up briefly at their greeting, but continued walking. Wolf turned back to his altar, and Raine started to inspect her front porch display. Already made were the stacks of pamphlets discussing the history of All Hallow's Eve and how to differentiate it from the bastardized "Halloween" that is so celebrated today. Sage and rosemary were scattered about, lifting the energy and creating a welcoming environment. Raine lit a few candles and settled back in an old rocking chair, waiting for and wondering about what was going to happen this year on All Hallow's Eve: The most magical night of the year, the night when all things come out to play. Part 3 Molly and Kate have this somewhere... Flow What Really Happened Cast Podunkians Griswells *Jennifer Griswell - Claire Louge * --- Griswell - Anil Kelso *Tommy Griswell - Eli Weinburd Ridgewoods *Gus Ridgewood - Sean Sweeney *Olivia Ridgewood - Sophie Danish-Brown *Simon Ridgewood - Arthur --- Shafers *Ronald Shafer - Skylar Osherow *Mary Anne Shafer - Hannah Rothman *Jimmy Shafer - Sean Keefe *Eva Shafer - Corina --- Bradleys * --- Bradley - Alyssa Greenway * * --- Bradley - Maya Shengold * Jr. Bradley - James Lavin * Griffin Bradley - * Vicki Bradley - Ruby Lavin Josephsons * --- Josephson - Dylan Scott * --- Josephson - Jake Strauss * --- Josephson - Eamon Burdick Pagans *Wolf - Johan Sheridan *Bella Solanaceae- Taylor Fisher * - Griffin Johnston *Regina "Sayde Delilah June" Shafer - Chiara Harrison Lambe *Niko Buskai - Michael Joseph Grant, V *Raine - Penny Weber GLAAP (Great Lakes Area Arcane Police) * - Rueben Pacheco *Psychic - Mary Gordanier * - Jack Covell * - Shelby Strauss * - Wiley Gorn * - Flynn Jones * - Todd Kurta Others *Principal Griswell - Corrie McDonald *Loki (RE) - Brennan Lee Mulligan *Ghost - Molly Ostertag *Ghost - Kate Kernochan *Miles, the Janitor - Nick Feder Category:Games